Everybody Has a Dark Side
by Lunnaei
Summary: Life has been peaceful for the last seven years, Ganondorf is gone, but so is the Triforce of Power. Until now. The Triforce is back in Hyrule, but where is the King of Evil?
1. Prologue: History's Way

Everybody Has a Dark Side

Prologue

History's Way

"_For the Hero of Time, the Ages never end; and thus it shall be until darkness is vanquished. When darkness raises so shall Time's Hero, and when darkness falls the Hero shall finally find rest."_

_—From _The Goddesses' Promises

_Forty-Eighth Chapter_

_Seventh Paragraph_

_On The Hero of Time_

In the midst of the Second Age the Hero of Time was born. He was son to a knight of the revered kingdom of Hyrule. But great wars swept the lands, and many lives were lost. In the last battle of the Great Wars the mother of this still infant hero escaped the chaos by entering the forbidden forest. There she pleaded with the deity of the forest, The Great Deku Tree, to raise her son.

This was an unheard of act, a Hylian being raised as a Kokiri, a creature of the forest watched over by the Great Deku Tree. But the wise Tree looked upon the child with compassion. The Great Deku Tree agreed to raise the child, the woman died knowing her son would be safe.

The lad grew, an outcast of Kokiri society, for he was a boy without a fairy. Every Kokiri had a guardian fairy assigned to them by their father, The Deku Tree. But the young boy named Link had no fairy.

One day he was called to stand before the great guardian of the forest himself. Navi the fairy brought him before the Great Deku Tree, as Link was presented with his destined future. Link learned that he was not Kokiri at all, but Hylian, and a very special one at that.

The Deku Tree had been cursed by an evil man, a man that had haunted Link's dreams in recent months. Despite the young lad's efforts to save the Deku Tree he still passed away, but not before instructing Link to return to Hyrule, the land beyond the forests, and find the Princess of Destiny. Reluctantly Link obeyed, leaving behind his one friend, Saria. He wondered if he'd ever see her again.

Link and Navi met many people and faced many challenges. These trials brought Link to face monsters of all sorts. There were the redead, the lost souls that wondered the mortal world. There were creatures such as King Dondongo that terrorized the peaceful Goron; the rock eating peoples of the mountains. Link also met the Zora, the water dwelling peoples, and helped their Lord, Jabu-Jabu, a great fish that kept a guard on the people.

All that he met, and all that he faced had one thing in common, they had all had contact with Ganondorf Dragmire, Prince of the Gerudo Thieves. The man had traveled from the east to meet with the King of Hyrule, to pledge his peoples' peace to the land, but Ganondorf had other plans. He wished to enter the Sacred Realm so that he might take possession of Hyrule's greatest treasure, the Triforce.

The Triforce had been a gift from the Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru before they ascended into the heavens. Din, with her flaming arms, crated all matter putting the earth together. Nayru poured out her love on the land, creating the laws of the earth. And Farore, with her rich soul, created life forms that would uphold the laws. Each goddess left a piece of themselves behind in the golden triangle. Din contributed Power, Nayru her Wisdom, and Farore great Courage.

The Triforce was commissioned by the Goddesses to grant the wishes of the first to touch it. The Goddesses power would look into a person's heart and grant their deepest desire; whether they were good...or evil. If a person's desires were of evil intent though, the Triforce would weigh that beings desire, and then split into three pieces. The piece of the Triforce most reflecting that person's desire would remain with them, while the other two would find those chosen by destiny.

Link and Zelda knew that Ganondorf must be stopped from gaining the Triforce, and the children took it on themselves to thwart the evil man's plan. Link entered the Temple of Time and drew from the pedestal the sword of evil's bane, the Master Sword. But Link was just a child, not yet old enough to become the Hero of Time, and the Master Sword put him to sleep for seven years. While he slept, and the princess hid, Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm; for Link had unwittingly opened the doors for the King of Evil.

The power of the Goddesses split when the Gerudo chieftain touched it. His black heart sought power, and thus the Triforce of Power became indwelt in the Gerudo. The Triforces of Wisdom and Courage hunted down new owners. Wisdom came to rest with the Princess of Destiny, Zelda of Hyrule; and Courage chose Link, the boy hero from the forest, now the Hero of Time.

Seven years passed under the rule of Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil, and the world was turned into a black abyss while the people waited with failing hope for Time's Hero to return. Link awoke, Navi the fairy ready to lead him on adventures once again; the two set off to free the ones that could seal Ganon into the Dark Realm.

The Sages of the Forest, of Fire, and Water, Shadow, and Spirit, had to be awakened by the Hero before their powers could be used against the Evil King. Rauru, the Sage of Light, guided Link with words of wisdom as he sought out and fought to free the remaining Sages.

Link faced unspeakable horrors as he passed through the Temples freeing Saria, Sage of the Forest and Link's childhood friend; Darunia, Sage of Fire, leader of the Goron, and Link's sworn brother; Ruto, Sage of Water, princess of the Zora, and self proclaimed fiancé to Time's Hero; Impa, Sage of Shadow, nursemaid to the Princess Zelda, and last of the Sheikah; and Nabooru, Sage of Spirit and princess of the Gerudo Thieves. Time's Hero was once forced to fight his own dark spirit, manifested into a solid reflection of hate, anger and sadness. But no matter what he faced he still came out the victor.

Finally it was time for Link to face the Great King of Evil. Zelda with him, Link fought his hardest battle yet, desperately trying to stop Ganon and take back the Triforce of Power. Link's final blow brought Ganon to the ground. Zelda called upon the help of the six Sages, and the seven of them opened a portal to the realm of Darkness. Weaving Time, Light, Shadow, Fire, Water, Spirit, and Earth they were able to lock Ganondorf away where his evil could do no more damage. Sadly they were not able to retrieve the Triforce of Power. For, by the Goddesses' law, the golden power could not be taken unless relinquished by its holder.

But the fight was over and Link and Zelda weaved Time's Magic to return to their childhood years. Upon returning they found that Ganondorf was not there, and that the Deku Tree's young sprout, which had shown up in the future, had already made its appearance. Time seemed permanently altered though those years would not be lived as the Hero of Time, the Princess of Destiny, and the Sages of the Temples would always remember them.

Memories of those lost years never faded, not even in the hearts and minds of the people of Hyrule. Link found he could not live with the recognition he received from people that should never have remembered him. But people did remember the alternate future that had been shrouded in darkness, and praised the young hero for saving them from having to truly live such a fate.

Link did not feel he needed the admiration, nor did he want it. The boy hero left to find other places to visit and other adventures to have. As the Hero of Time, though, darkness was drawn to him. Link fought other monsters in different lands; saving others from destructions then leaving before he was pelted with other unsought praises.

He traveled thus for almost three years before returning to Hyrule. Upon his return Link pledged himself to the King and his daughter, Zelda, and became a knight of the realm. Life has been relatively quiet since, but darkness never dies; it merely sleeps.


	2. Chapter 1 Perilous Sensations

Everybody Has a Dark Side

Chapter 1

Perilous Sensations

Link sat, fiddling with the small pendant that hung around his neck. It had been a gift from Hyrule's King, Zelda's father. She had one like it, but there were differences. They were both gold replicas of the triforce, three triangular shapes formed to create one large triangle. One of the small shapes was made of silver, indicating which piece of the Triforce the wearer of the pendent held. Link's silver piece was the bottom right, The Triforce of Courage, and Zelda's was opposite his, the Triforce of Wisdom.

He let a small sigh escape as he glanced up at Zelda. She stood before her mirror pawning over the outfit she had on, trying to get the headdress on just right. Link shook his head and looked away. She was in an outfit that he never thought he'd see again. The cloth fit her form perfectly, and the binding around her forearms and chest made her seem ready for battle, or to run. She slipped a crested shall over her head, the neckline high and wide to serve as a mask. The front of the banner was marked with a red, stylized eye on a handle; the symbol for truth.

Link snorted at the thought. Truth. Well, going out in that garb wouldn't be very truthful. In these clothes, with face and head covered, and her form and eye color changed with magic, she was no longer Zelda. Like this, she was Sheik, a man; not a Princess, but a man.

"What?" Zelda's tone was tinged with impatience. "You do not approve of my guise?"

"You know what I think of it Zelda," Link said flatly, looking up at her from the bed, the pendant still twirling between his fingers. "Why did you have it remade anyway?"

"Remade?" she sounded amused, and upset at the same time. "It was never made in the first place. Remember? Those seven years _technically_ never happened, and thus _Sheik_ has never been seen before."

Link sighed. "I haven't forgotten," she was right to a point. The seven years that Ganon had ruled had never actually happened, even though it was remembered by all. The memories had been fuzzy at first, but in time the most significant ones were remembered fully. But they had just lived through those seven years; they were peaceful, and Ganondorf was gone... "But memories never fade," he hadn't meant for her to hear.

"No, they don't..." irritation tinged with sadness floated on the Princess's voice as she turned back to the mirror and started slowly weaving the spell to change her eyes from blue to a brown that was close to red. "But I didn't ask you here to argue over an outfit."

"So why did you have me come?"

"Don't you know?" Zelda looked back at him with those red-brown eyes, a golden brow lifted.

"Are you going to tell me, or make me guess?" Link had his hunch on why he had been called there, but it was something he really didn't want to think about. Early that morning he had felt the Triforce of Power far to the east, but no trace of Ganondorf's evil. Part of him felt that that was a good sign, but he just couldn't get over this uneasy feeling.

Zelda rolled her eyes at him. "You are telling me that you did not feel the Triforce of Power this morning? It woke me; did it not affect you at all?"

He hesitated. So...his hunch was right. "I felt it," his frown deepened.

Zelda turned back to the mirror as she removed the shift that hid her face. A smile was there, and she closed her eyes and reveled in her words. "This is wonderful, Link! The Triforce of Power is back in Hyrule, and there is no trace of Ganondorf's evil." She turned on him suddenly, "Unless you felt him? As The Hero of Time your sense for evil is keener than my own?"

"No," Link replied slowly, "I didn't feel him with it."

"Oh! Imagine Link! The Triforce reunited in the Sacred Realm once more."

"Yes, but _how_ did it get here?"

Zelda frowned at him, "You shouldn't question a good thing."

Link glowered back, "But it worries me. The Triforce cannot leave someone unless they give it up, and you _know_ that Ganon would _never_ give up the Triforce. So why is it here? And why is _he_ not with it? It worries me Zelda; it smells like a trap."

"Nonsense," she sniffed. "The Triforce is the power of the Goddesses. Perhaps they took it from him? Or perhaps because of his evil heart the Triforce itself left him and returned? Either way it doesn't matter. Ganon is _not_ with it, so there is nothing to worry about."

Link heaved a sigh, "You contradict yourself on two points. One, you know as well as I that not even the Goddesses themselves could break their own laws. Thus the Triforce that Ganon held _cannot_ leave him _or_ be taken from him. And he _won't _give it up."

"And two?" she scowled at him.

"Two," his gaze was firm, "if there is nothing to worry about, why create a disguise?"

Zelda flushed, turning away from him quickly. "Caution, _Hero_. Caution. There is no reason to throw myself to the wolfos if it is a trap."

Link allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction; at least she admitted, somewhat, that she was uneasy about the whole situation.

"One day."

"Huh?" Link returned his attention to the princess. She had disappeared behind a changing wall, and emerged in a simple dress of light blue, hemmed in silver.

"You have one day to get ready, gather anything you need for travel. We'll be leaving for the Gerudo Valley tomorrow morning. We should reach the Fortress in three nights, and Nabooru should be waiting for us. My messenger was sent a couple hours ago. So why don't you go get ready for the days ahead?"

Link nodded and left without a word. He almost knew the moment he had felt the Triforce that they would be going after it. Why not? They had to at least bring it back, and, as far as he was concerned, investigate what may have happened. Slowing his pace as he walked down the hallway with eyes closed. He _felt_ so to speak for anything. He could feel Zelda in her room, or more like he could feel the Triforce of Wisdom that dwelt within her; he could feel the essence of each of the Sages and state their basic location; and for a reason he had never been able to figure out he could feel Epona in Lon Lon Ranch. He could still feel the Triforce of Power, and he guessed it's location somewhere around the Spirit Temple, but Ganon and his evil essence was no where to be felt.

"Whoa there!"

Link startled at the deep voice and large hands that gripped his shoulders. Instantly his eyes were open and his hands were coming up before him in defense. It took him a moment for the face to register in his mind, but when it did he was washed with relief and embarrassment. "Sorry about that Darden," Link mumbled.

"It's alright, but you really shouldn't be walking around with your eyes shut." The man smiled down at him. Darden was a large man that stood as high as Ganondorf, and as broad. Sandy blonde hair hid his gray eyes, they were gentle though his face was like a rock; a white scar carving his left cheek from his eyebrow to chin made it even harder. Link had spent time with the man learning some of the techniques the Royal Guards used. Darden had become like a father to him over the years, and never missed an opportunity to give the young hero a hard time.

"Sorry," Link tried to hide the underlying worry in his voice. "Won't happen again, I promise."

Darden stared down at him for a long moment; Link could feel his face turning an even darker shade of red. "What's wrong boy?" Darden never referred to Link as "The Hero of Time" or "Time's Hero" or "hero" of any sort; it was one of the things that made Darden so special to him, like a real father.

Link gave his most convincing smile. "Nothing, everything is fine."

The guard snorted but let it go. "If you say so boy. You know, if you have questions about things the best one to ask is Master Rauru?"

"Thank you," Link smiled for real this time. "I'll remember that." It wasn't as though Darden hadn't told him the same before, but it was nice knowing the man cared. The guard continued on his way and Link left, keeping his eyes open this time. He headed strait out of the castle, nodding or giving a short wave to whoever acknowledged his passing. His quick passage through Hyrule Market was the same, a few nods, a quick wave, or a friendly smile.

No one bothered him as he started out across the grasslands between the castle and Lon Lon Ranch; no person may have bothered him, but his own thoughts did. Link felt a tinge of _wrong_. A worry that something was going to happen and he didn't like it.

There was an ill twist in his gut that made him miss a step, almost landing on his face in the dirt. With a couple quick hops Link had his footing back without falling, but he stopped a moment, crouching down in the grass. He stared at his boots, hands on either side of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut against the dull thud of his heart as it pounded in his ears. There was no pain, he just felt ill.

Taking a deep breath he forced his shoulders to relax. The odd, dizzying throb left, and he tried to forget the feeling; he'd definitely have to get rest before tomorrow. Standing he realized that the Ranch was not far off; he could already see Talon waving at him by the entrance. Shaking his head Link started again towards his destination. He was hoping Malon was there, if he was going to be traveling he wanted a horse he could trust, and Epona was the only horse for him.

"Hey there Link!" Talon called out as the hero approached. "Come to finally ask for Malon's hand in marriage?" Talon winked as he elbowed Link in the ribs.

"Well," Link smiled, "I would like to speak with your daughter." Link had learned long ago not to say no to Talon's question about marriage, it only lead Talon in to a speech on why Link _should_ marry Malon; that was something he'd much rather avoid.

"Ah!" Talon's bony elbow prodded harder at Link's side. "Well, you know where to find her, but a man should ask a girl's father if he can marry his daughter."

Link gave a polite nod and a friendly smile as he headed inside the Ranch gates. Talon was right behind him, red whiskers puffing with each lecturing word. Link was glad when Talon didn't come past the edge of the buildings, "Malon will put me to work she sees me out here."

Link shook his head and crossed the short distance to the corral gate. Malon was inside with the horses, Epona's black muzzle cradled in the girl's hand. Epona whickered tossing her head slightly as Link approached and Malon turned, greeting him with a smile. Link watched as Epona skittered across the field, away from him.

"Well, Link. Back after all this time. You don't visit as often as you used to. I've missed you." Malon's smile was playful, but her cheeks had colored slightly. Link could feel his own face growing warm, and he wondered what Talon would say if could see the two of them.

"Hello Malon. I came to ask you a favor if you wouldn't mind."

"A favor?" Malon looked at him as though he had already asked for something outrageous, "I haven't seen you in months and the first words you say are 'Hello Malon. I came to ask you a favor.'?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Link flushed as she jabbed a hard finger into his chest.

"You!" Malon's eyes sparkled. "You can have anything you ask for, _if_," and she waggled a finger in front of his nose, "_if_ you promise to bring her back to me in one piece."

Link grinned sheepishly at her; she seemed to already know he was going to ask for the horse. "You mean Epona? I would never let anything happen to Epona."

Malon smiled slyly at him. "How'd I know you wanted the horse?"

Link blinked at her. What was she talking about? Had she been guessing at what he was going to ask her for, or had she known? Girls were a mystery; even Darden said he had a hard time figuring them out.

"Well, do you still have your ocarina? You know she'll come to you if you play it. And I'll be right back; I'll meet you at the gate."

Link pulled the instrument from his pouch even as he watched Malon walk towards the house. It was like she knew he was going to ask for Epona, and now he had to wonder if she knew why. She hadn't asked him his reason for wanting Epona; the last time he had borrowed the horse he had left for almost three years on a journey that took him to Clock Town in Termina. He wondered if she knew what sort of journey he was going on now. She couldn't though; he wasn't even sure of that.

Link hadn't even realized that he had played the song Malon had taught him years ago, but Epona was there her long head pushing into Link's chest when he did not offer a hand for her to nuzzle. He chuckled as he patted the red-brown cheek of the mare. She was a small horse compared to most, just big enough to not be considered a pony, but she was faster and stronger than most, larger horses. She was covered in a glossy auburn coat. She had white socks, a white blaize down her face, and her mane and tail were a creamy white as well. Her black nose bumped Link's face as he led her past the corral gate and between the buildings.

Malon was waiting at the front door when Link approached. Her playful smile had been replaced by a worried one. Link noted some items in her hands and gave her a questioning look as he stopped in front of her. Brushing her red hair out of her blue eyes she tried to hide her concern.

"Is..." she hesitated before continuing, "Where are you going this time? Do you know?"

Link smiled, reassuring her; now it was his turn to hide his misgivings. "A group of us are going to head for the Gerudo Valley. Zelda and I are pretty sure that the third piece of the Triforce is there."

A little of the worry left her features, but not completely. "Be careful," she may not look it, but her voice dripped with apprehension. "I have a bad feeling about this. Just be careful. And take these, for luck."

Malon pushed the contents of her hands at him even as she spoke. One was a small corked bottle of the famous Lon Lon Milk. There was a magical property to the fresh milk, subtle though it was, it never spoiled and could restore strength and energy to the weary. He had discovered it seven years ago when he had started his long journey against Ganondorf. The other item was a brass bracelet. The ring of mettle was special to her; Link remembered her telling him once that it had belonged to her mother. It was etched with delicate leaves on its finger width band.

Link gingerly traced the edge of the bracelet. "Are you—", he started before she cut him off with a firm shake of her head.

"Yes, take it. You can bring it back to me when you return. So you _have_ to come back, because I want my mother's bracelet back."

Link smiled at her. "I will bring it back to you," he promised. That made Malon smile. Link packed the bottle of milk into his saddle bags. Removing the Triforce pendant from his neck he cut the leather strap with a belt knife and slipped the bracelet onto it. He tied the leather and placed it back around his neck. With another reassuring smile in Malon's direction Link left. He had one more place to go before he would be ready for a journey, then he could rest up before tomorrow.

The short distance back to Hyrule Market was even faster when he spurred Epona into an easy canter. He dismounted once he entered the city walls; there was no need for drawing any attention, at least no more than he already received. Link waved and smiled his hellos as he passed behind some of the buildings. The small open area was lined with truth stones, the same stylized eye that graced the front of Sheik's garb were carved into the front of each stone.

There were a set of stairs leading into the great Temple, and the same decoration of stones on the other side of them. Link left Epona at the bottom of the stairs, confident that she wouldn't wonder off, and even if she did a simple tune played on the ocarina would bring her back to him. He entered the Temple of Time; its carved stone walls and elaborately made doors making it majestic. The stained glass was even more breath taking once inside, the evening sun shining colored patterns on the floor. Link went strait to the back, not even sparing a glance at the Triforce marked pedestal in the middle of the long antechamber.

Rauru, Sage of Light, stood before a simple black alter, three gold encased gems hovering above the carved writing. Link spared them no more than a glance. He knew what they were. There was the Kokiri Emerald wrapped in gold to resemble one of the leaves of the Great Deku Tree. Then there was the Goron's Ruby, the gold and fine point of the stone looking like a small flame. Lastly was the Zora Sapphire, three small stones set in gold that reminded him of a water lily, or of a small splash caused by a drop of water hitting water. It also reminded him of Ruto, Princess of the Zoras, and her vow to marry him. Link instantly pushed the thought from his mind.

"Master Rauru?"

The man turned, his white hair framing his rounded face. His plump body was wrapped in white, red, and orange robes tied with a rope around his ample middle. Rauru smiled warmly at him. "Well, isn't this a nice surprise? What can I do for you Link?" Rauru may appear to be an old man, but even in his friendly greeting there was command in his voice.

"I was wondering if it would be safe to take the Master Sword."

Rauru frowned at him. "What need of you the Master Sword?"

"Zelda and I are leaving tomorrow for the Gerudo Valley. We both felt the presence of the Triforce of Power. I can still feel it."

"Then that means Ganon is back..." Rauru stared solemnly at the Spiritual Stones upon the altar.

"It doesn't appear that way," Link didn't sound convinced, and he knew it.

"Explain," Rauru made a small gesture for Link to speak.

"I did not, can not, feel Ganondorf's presence with the Triforce. It's just not there."

"Yet you wish for the Master Sword once more?"

"Yes," Link's frown mirrored the Sage's. "I don't like it Master Rauru. I can't feel him there, but you have always told us that the Triforce cannot leave its current master unless released. I don't believe Ganon would let go of such a power. It worries me, and I want to go prepared for the worst. Do you think it would create a time paradox to take the sword?" Link looked hopefully at the old man. In the past the sword had become untouchable, in fear of rending time to an unfixable state. It had been the replacement of the Master Sword in the first place that had allowed Link to travel back in time after defeating Ganondorf.

"I cannot say for sure, but it is probably safe. There is no promise that the Sword itself will agree though."

"What do you mean, Master Rauru?"

"If the Sword believes it is not yet time you will not be able to pull it, it is that simple. You should be old enough now, and definitely as mature as a hero should be, but the sword may decide that time would be compromised. You may try if you wish."

Link nodded and pulled the ocarina from his belt pouch. Placing the instrument to his lips he blew softly, his fingers working to produce the simple song he had been taught all those years ago, a song that had come in handy on his journeys to other countries. The song of time itself floated through the cavernous room. When he finished he stood back with Rauru and waited. Slowly the heavy stone wall behind the altar shifted. The great half a sunburst carved into the door split down the middle as the two pieces moved apart.

Link glanced over at Rauru, and the two climbed up the few stairs and walked through the Door of Time. There, on raised platform, was the Master Sword, the legendary sword of evil's bane. Rauru did not approach the pedestal with him. Link stood before the sword, his hand hovering by the handle. Hesitant, and cautious, he didn't know if he wanted to draw the sword. Gathering his resolve he gripped the handle and pulled in one motion. To his relief the Master Sword slid easily from the stone pedestal that held it. It felt odd that the room did not glow with blue light, but then that was time's magic, and he had not traveled through time.

Link turned to Rauru with a small smile, and the Sage returned the gesture. "Take care of yourself...Hero of Time."

-------------------------------------------

Link lay in his room staring at the plain white ceiling. His quarters were with the soldiers, for he had sworn himself as a knight of the realm once he had reached the age of manhood. He sighed lightly fingering the two pieces that lay heavily on his chest. That sick twist had returned to him the moment he had reached his room. He had tried turning onto either side to get rid of the feeling, but moving only made it worse.

_Out, I need out. I want out. Out of what?_ He wasn't sure. The ill feeling doubled and he sat up to keep from losing his dinner. His head spun and the throbbing returned twice as intense as the first time. A strangled cry left his lips as he doubled over on the bed. His body shook with intense pain; that too was a new development.

As quickly as it came is subsided. Link fell back onto his pillow breathing heavily. He still felt sick. The hours drew on into night, and he fought with the feelings of pain and affliction. He battled against them, finding that whenever he succumb to the sensations they grew more intense and whenever he resisted them they would come close to leaving. To let down his mental guard against these pangs of illness, even to sleep, would invite the dizzy throbbing and twisting innards to wring his exhausting body. The Hero of Time found no sleep that night.

_"For Times Hero there is no rest."  
-Hylian Prophecy of the First Age_


	3. Chapter 2 What's Next?

Author's Notes: Fwee!!! Chapter 2 is finally done!!!! X3 I'm so happy. Um……people are going to hate me for this chapter, but I urge you all to stick around. Things do get better…… 9,9;; Um………yeah……… just read okay, and um………yeah.  
_I know something you don't know!!!!  
_But you have to keep reading to find out… X3

Everybody Has a Dark Side

Chapter 2

What Next?

Link gently pat the base of Epona's neck as he dug through one of the saddle bags. Finding what he wanted, he pulled it out with a heavy sigh. He rubbed one hand over his face while uncorking a small bottle with the other. _Just a little_, he told himself, _just enough to help you feel better._ Link had not slept more than an hour all night and felt like he had not slept in weeks. His head throbbed with a dull ache but it was different from the headache and stomach problems he had fought with all night. This bother which made his ears hum was from sheer exhaustion.

Tipping up the bottle slightly, Link let the cool milk slip easily down his throat. He sighed and leaned heavily on Epona as he waited for the milk to take effect. It did not take long, within moments the pulse in his head subsided to a mere irritation and he felt a little more awake and ready to go. Grudgingly, he replaced the cork and slipped the bottle back into the pouch. Hopefully, he would not need it later but it never hurt to be prepared.

"Link?"

The deep but soft voice was familiar, though it took his tired mind a moment for it to register who was speaking. "Shiek?"

"Are you ready?"

Link did not face the disguised princess, instead occupying himself with rechecking his traveling supplies. "Yes, I'll be along in a moment." He heard Zelda turn to leave. "One question."

"Yes?"

"I'm leading?"

"Who else? I may have helped you in other times but no one here will remember me. I am but a stranger along for the ride."

Link nodded. That made sense. Sheik had stayed hidden during the seven years of alternate future. After all, Sheik _was_ Zelda in disguise and, if Ganondorf had ever figured that out, Link would never have received the valuable help he did.

Link gathered Epona's reins and led her after Zelda. In the courtyard of the castle waited a troop of thirty, among them Link's friend, Darden. Link frowned at the milling soldiers before him. _Do we really need thirty_? Heaving a sigh, Link led Epona to a place where he could stand above the soldiers. The small horse whickered, restlessly tossing her head. She was _not_ fond of people. "Attention!" he called above the soft din of armor, horses, and voices. He could not shake the feeling of foolishness or, worse, arrogance, from calling attention to himself like that. He was not a leader and suddenly becoming one unnerved him. However, Darden gave him a small smile of encouragement, his cool gray eyes shining with pride.

As the noise quieted, Link continued. "We are setting off today, as you all know, for the Gerudo Valley." Murmurs and soft laughs rippled through the throng of soldiers, and Link felt his ears go hot with embarrassment, but he persisted. "I'm sorry that all of you were called out here at this early hour, but only half of you will be coming."

This time the hum of surprise tickled his ears, and Link tried to ignore Zelda as her eyes bored holes into him. _You said I was in charge. That means _I_ decide who comes and who doesn't, and why._ "Darden, I want you to select half the men here, including yourself, to come with me. The rest are to stay here and defend the castle."

Darden scowled a question to him but did as ordered. At that, Link heaved a sigh of relief. It took a little time but soon the troop was divided in two. Link raised his hands for silence and spoke again. "Let us get ready to move out." Link watched as Zelda—_Sheik, I have to remember to call her Sheik. _Him_ Sheik—_Link watched as _Shiek_ made _his _way to stand with his group. "The rest of you, defend the castle well."

"No offence, Mr. Hero, sir," one of the soldiers staying behind piped up, "but, uh, we always guard the castle."

Link tried to fight the flush that burned his face as laughs spread through the group. He also noted the dark glares Shiek and Darden shot the troop. _Just remember who you are right now, Zelda, and let me handle this…Farore help me._ "But until I return, your patrols are going to be slightly different. You are to gather the remaining soldiers in the castle and set troops outside the walls at all times. No place is to be left unguarded and no one is to enter without the say of…" Link scanned the group for a face he recognized and trusted, "you. Aren, you are the only one that says who comes and goes from the city." Aren looked a little taken aback but nodded his agreement to his new position. Some of the other men grumbled about it.

"Sir," Aren saluted, "may I ask why the overhaul in defense?"

"Call it a hunch," Link's smile held no humor. "The rest of you, let's move out!" Link hopped off the wall and mounted Epona. The remaining troop followed him quickly. "Aren," Link called back, "set up those defenses immediately." Link caught Aren's salute and "Yes, Sir!" just as he passed through the gate into the market.

All eyes in the market watched with awed interest, like children watching a parade. The troop was quickly out into Hyrule field and heading east in an orderly fashion, Link in the lead, Sheik just behind him to his right. The troop formed into three blocks of four and one line of three. The three were right behind Link, Darden among them and the rest in a line behind, creating a small triangular pattern. Their trotting pace felt slow for the Hero, though, time was short, and he could move faster without the troop, but the help was more than welcome.

Link focused his mind on the Triforce of Power—so far but closer than it had been in seven years—and yet… And yet it all felt wrong. Link felt his stomach lurch and he gripped Epona's saddle like a lifeline, fighting to stay atop the steed. Forcing a deep breath that rattled its way down his throat, the young hero relaxed his body. He concentrated as he had last night, and for half the morning, on blocking the gut—wrenching sensation. He swayed again.

"Are you okay?" Link could feel Darden's hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," Link lied, "I'm fine."

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

Link was kind of surprised that the big man did not call him "boy" like he usually did. Then again, Link was his official superior now. At least Darden did not call him "sir" or "hero". "No. What do you want to know?" Link focused his eyes on the steady horizon, trying to fight the nausea.

Darden's hand slipped from Link's back as he spoke. "Who is the masked man?" Link blinked at him a few times. "You don't have to answer." Darden glanced over at him. "I was just curious how he got mixed up in this and if he can be trusted."

Link gave a small chuckle. "He's an old friend. He was a big help to me before Ganon was defeated," Link glanced over at Zelda, once again reminding himself to refer to her as a man. "Yes, Sheik is more than trustworthy. I'd put my life in his hands and not think twice about it."

Darden nodded, "If you're sure. Remember that this future is different."

Despite the comment, Link was disappointed when Darden fell back into place among the men. He would have liked the company. Even as he thought, Zelda rode up beside him.

"Tell me why," there was no emotion in the soft voice.

"'Why', what?" Link did not look over at the masquerading figure.

"Why did you leave half the troop behind?"

"Because I felt it best to." Link had known this was coming.

"There are plenty of men guarding the castle. The troop should have stayed with us."

"Are you leading or am I?" Link glanced over at Zelda—_Sheik_, he chastised himself.

The man's red—brown eyes gazed back, a light of defiance hidden deep within them. That flame was gone a moment later. "You are, of course. I am but a stranger to these men. They would not listen to me without your say. That does not mean I have to agree with you, though. I do not approve of your decision to split the troop and I know the _princess_ would not, either." _Sheik_ shot a meaningful look at the hero.

He stared back hard. "The Princess is not here, though, and thus the decision is mine." He ignored the venomous glare Sheik shot him. "_And_, if you don't like my decisions, then remove your disguise and take command, _Sheik._" The words came out with a bite he had not intended. The man fell back, though, leaving Time's Hero with his thoughts.

He had to leave those men behind. He actually did not have a good reason but a feeling told him that he had done the right thing. He had to consider all options, anyway. With the Triforce of Power back in Hyrule, and Ganondorf most likely near by it somewhere, he had to take _every_ precaution. Besides, he had learned long ago not to ignore his gut feelings.

If Ganon really was back, then his minions could be lurking anywhere, ready to attack, especially if they caught wind that _The Hero of Time_ had left _The Princess of Destiny_ unguarded at Hyrule Castle—which wasn't entirely true, considering that Zelda was riding only a few feet behind him. Link could already picture the hordes of Moblins and stalchildren, iron knuckles and wolfos, with swarms of keese bearing down on the castle and all the inhabitants of the market. He could see them storming the castle, tearing the place apart looking for a person who was not there, killing everyone when they could not find her.

If they heard of his leaving, then why not attack him, too? Enough monsters to handle thirty royal guards, a masked man, and the Hero of Time, could easily take _fifteen_ royal guards and the other two. Perhaps leaving half the troop behind was a bad idea. He could picture now Ganon's minions ambushing his little retrieval party. His heart dropped into his stomach when he thought of them harming Zelda.

Link's stomach lurched violently. Leaning to one side, he tugged Epona's reins to stop her jolting motion. He could not worry about the men behind him. He only hoped they were paying enough attention to stop before colliding with him.

_Out. I need out._ Link's head spun. _I _want_ out. _His heart pounded in his ears; his stomach twisting in his throat. _Let me out!_ Link pressed against the feelings. The strength of the need for freedom and the ill dizziness pressed back on his will, determined not to be silenced. The world spun around him as he hunched over in his saddle. Link forced his eyes open to stare at the unmoving saddle horn. A few deep breathes and the feelings subsided. _What's happening to me?_

Link realized that Darden and Sheik each had a hand on his back, helping to steady him on Epona. Link's ears burned with embarrassment when he became aware of every eye turned worriedly on him.

"I believe that Wisdom presses for a stop, Hero." Sheik's soft voice floated on the slight breeze.

"Yes," Darden agreed. "It is approaching noon. Perhaps we should stop to eat and drink?"

Link nodded, steadying his voice before speaking. "Yes, we'll stop for a little while." Link did not dismount immediately. He could already feel the weakness in his legs. After a moment though, the feelings subsided, his strength returning and he slid from Epona's back. Everyone followed suit and Darden had the troop setting up cook fires and sent one man out to scout ahead, before Link could find a place to sit.

Sheik stood beside him as he plopped onto the ground, worry showing in his red—brown eyes. "Are you sure you're alright, Hero?"

"I'm fine. And stop calling me that." Link glanced up in time to catch Sheik's amused look.

"What happened?"

Link had expected the question, but he had no answer for it. "Nothing."

"I will not be put off. Something is wrong with you, and I intend to know."

Link thought for a long moment before admitting, "I don't know what's wrong. I'm just not feeling the greatest."

Sheik seemed to be measure his response and he figured when Sheik nodded that his words had been accepted. Link's head dropped into his hands as Sheik strode to a nearby fire. The men eyed the masked man warily but none said anything. He mentally shook his head. It would have been easier on Zelda to come as herself.

Time's Hero stood to head for the fire when the scout's frantic voice reached his ears. Turning his attention to the man, he tried to make out what he was saying as the man closed the distance between them. There were no questions when he fell from his steed, his back a pincushion of arrows.

"Mount!" Darden shouted and Link echoed the command. Link, Sheik, Darden and several others managed to get into their saddles before a horde of Moblins appeared over the small rise before them.

Adrenaline took over the Hero of Time as he slipped into the battle trance in which he always found himself in. His mind was empty and the only things in the world were him and the attacking monsters. The groups collided in a rush. Arrows slowly dotted the battleground as swords clashed with spears. The troops that had not managed to mount their horses slowly fell under the Moblins. They had not stood a chance against the giant creatures. The nine that had mounted were hounded by Keese from above—the things had seemed to melt from the clouds—and Moblins all around.

Link's calm demeanor allowed him to scan the battle, his mind quickly assessing damages and separating friends from foes. Though it was not his focus, he could not help but notice the evil clouds that cluttered the sky, blocking out the noonday sun. In the onset of darkness, the boned forms of Stalchildren pushed their way through the ground. Small, red glowing eyes in the dark recesses of the animal skulls were the only things that resembled life in the creatures. The Keese darting among the soldiers were a small nuisance compared to the Moblins.

Link found himself beside one of the soldiers as he tried to make his way to Zelda's side. A diving Keese caught his attention and his sword quickly downed the leathery winged rat. The Keese was not the only thing going for the soldier, but Link quickly disposed of the pig faced Moblin before it could take another step towards the man. He was the Hero of Time and he had to do his part to help protect the men that followed him.

Another Moblin stepped into Link's path, this one after a different soldier who already had his hands full with another of the foul monsters. Link's sword arched before Epona, cutting down the beast. Epona skittered slightly but continued on at Link's urging. His heart felt sick when he saw the man had a just helped expire atop the Moblin's spear.

Link's rush to Zelda was halted once again, but this time by his own direction. As he pushed Epona forward he caught sight of Darden, four of the giant, spear—armed creatures closing in on him. Link did not want to lose the man he saw as a father figure and adrenaline pushed him to the man's side. By the time Link reached his old friend the warrior had managed to take out one of the attacking monsters. Link downed two of the remaining three as Darden disposed of the last. Link nodded to his old friend, wondering briefly at the man's curious and worried frown. He had no time. He had to make sure that Zelda remained safe.

How? How had they found out? Was Ganon really back? Why couldn't he sense the Evil King?

He heard a man's cry to his right. A glance in that direction revealed one unlucky soldier being lifted from his horse by a swarm of Keese. It was too late for him. There was nothing Link could do now.

All around was chaos. Bursts of blue flame and smoke as a creature of evil fell under a sword made the mind dizzy. Shouts of pain and determination from both monster and human made the ears ring and the heart pound against the ribs like a caged Keese seeking freedom. The air reeked of foul souls drifting on the breeze and of the blood of the dead. Link's lip curled with disgust.

_Zelda!!_ His mind cried out for her. _Hold on! I'm coming!_ Epona skittered over several Stalchildren as Link pushed her to catch up. Sheik and a young guard had a group of Moblins tailing them, trying to catch the two within a circle of deadly spears. Fury filled the Hero of Time and he drove Epona forward harder than before. Catching up with the back of the group, Link lopped off the head of one of the great monsters. Blue spurts of flame were followed by the foul odor that already hung heavily in the air. Link took down four more in his desperation to reach the princess but his efforts proved vain.

Just as the last Moblin chasing after Sheik fell, an arrow from afar found its target, burying deep into the princess's back. "No!" Link had thrown himself from Epona's back before the horse had time to stop. His feet carried him the short distance to Sheik before the princess-turned-warrior fell from the saddle and into his arms. As he carefully lowered his friend to the ground, the magical disguise faded away. Link's shaky hand brushed the wrapped cloth from her head.

"Zelda," he whispered, tears thickening his voice. "You'll be okay. Just hold on." Link gently turned her over to assess the wound. The Moblin's thick shafted arrow was buried deep into her back. When he turned her back to him, careful of the arrow, blood dripped from her lips.

Her blue eyes frowned at him sending a shiver down his spine. "Zelda?"

Her mouth worked but no words would come out. Link's heart sank. _Zelda! No! Zelda, stay with me! _Link's throat closed, making it hard to breathe. The princess's blue eyes rolled and her body went limp in his arms.

The rage and pain boiled in his stomach and something snapped. Throwing his head back, he let out a cry of pure heartbreak.

Two Moblins were closing in on Darden. He pulled his horse closer to one, slashing at it with his sword. Turning his mount, he knocked the second to the ground. His large war horse restlessly stamped the ground, catching the downed Moblin a few times beneath its hooves. Soothing his horse, he readied himself for more monsters.

Taking out the Keese that dove through the air proved to be _far_ easier said than done. A soldier, who Link had saved from a Moblin moments before, slumped in his saddle, an arrow through his neck. Darden did not have time to reminisce over the dead. Wraith, his mount, skittered away from a Stalchild that slashed at an already dead soldier.

Darden found four Moblins closing in on him. Even on horseback he was only a head taller than the creatures. He knew he could not take them all but he would at least go down trying. As his sword sunk into the skull of the second beast, the other two were cut down by Link.

His smile turned to a frown. There was something wrong with the Hero. Darden stared for a moment, trying to figure out what was different. Link turned away before he could figure it out. Darden watched the young hero, ducking under a Keese in the process.

He watched as Link joined the masked man and two other soldiers. Not one Moblin even glanced at the Hero of Time. Darden did not have time to wonder about it as another spear-armed beast fell under his blade.

Darden caught sight of the last remaining soldier. The man had dismounted and was picking around the bodies and still-burning cook fires. Darden watched an arrow whiz by the soldier. Without hesitation the man snatched up the arrow and continued his search. The old warrior realized what he was doing and silently nodded his approval—if they collected up bows and any useable arrows to take out the remaining enemies, the four of them might still have a chance at survival. Tossing a leg over Wraith, he started to help in the search while keeping an eye on the remaining enemy. The Moblins circled nervously around the survivors, the Keese had all but dispersed, and the Stalchildren seemed content to stupidly chase the horses.

Two more arrows flew through the air. _Not many archers_, Darden thought. A quick scan of the surrounding country revealed only two. His hand found a bow as an arrow found his leg. Hissing, he gripped the shaft in his thigh, but he dare not remove it yet. The warrior saw that the other archer's arrow had found his companion.

Using a bloodied arrow wrenched from the side of another fallen comrade, Darden felled one of the Moblin archers. As he fired a second arrow, a cry filled the air, causing his heart to jump. The old warrior was almost afraid to look and his heart filled with anguish when he did.

The young hero sat slumped over the masked man's body. He could see the tears streaming down the young man's face and he felt for him. The hero gently laid the man down and found his feet. Darden was taken aback by Link's eyes as he turned toward the carnage. No longer the normal sapphire blue, the irises burned a blood red.

What followed next twisted Darden's stomach until he felt he would vomit. Consumed by an inhuman rage, Link pursued and killed every remaining creature, using arrows on the ones that fled. As the dark clouds melted away, the wayward Stalchildren returned to the ground. When there were no more monsters to kill, Link turned his sights on Darden.

The man tried to gain his feet when he realized Link's intent but his leg throbbed and he could not get it to cooperate quickly enough. "Link! Stop! What are you doing?" Darden was not getting through. The Master Sword bit into Darden's left arm. He fell back with a hiss, blood seeping between his fingers as he pushed himself further from the enraged hero. Link's blade was poised over him once again. "Stop! It's me, boy!"

The Hero of Time looked as though he had been slapped. His eyes wavered, returning to their natural blue. Slowly his sword dropped to his side. "Farore's Light," he breathed, "what…" Darden was about to speak when Link stumbled back but he held his tongue.

The young hero seemed blankly to survey the area. The bodies of the soldiers were the only evidence there had been a battle. The creatures of darkness burst into flames the moment their evil spirits were vanquished. Darden was sure that the young man's eyes stopped on his masked friend. His shoulders hunched and he began to stumble away, headed back in the general direction of Hyrule Castle, or perhaps more towards the Kokiri Forest to the west.

Darden struggled to his feet, the shaft in his upper thigh screaming agony in his brain. A quick limp took him to Link's side. "Wait—"

"Leave me alone!" Link shouted back, violently smacking Darden's hand away. Under normal circumstances, Darden would have thought the gesture childish coming from the boy he had known—it just was not like him—but today had been a day of strange things and, moments before, Link truly had not been himself. Darden had no choice but to let him go.

The old soldier did not feel up to checking his own wounds yet. Instead, he scanned his surroundings again. Curiosity over the masked man urged him slowly to the downed figure. The thick Moblin arrow, angled slightly down, stuck like an extra limb from between the shoulder blades. Blood dripped from the person's mouth, soaking the cloth mask that hung loosely from the chin.

As Darden drew closer, he realized that the face was familiar and, more importantly, that the body was now distinctly female. "Princess Zelda?" Darden could not believe his eyes. "No…" The soldier slipped gingerly to the ground beside the lifeless princess, pain shooting up his back from the wound in his leg. His could not make himself touch her.

Turning away, Darden busied himself with his own injuries. The arrow had gone completely through the side of his thigh. Baring his teeth, he strained to break the thick wood. The snap of the weapon ripped a cry from his throat. Breathing heavily, Darden quickly pulled the rest of the arrow from the wound. A cursory inspection of both arm and leg told him that he was well enough to move on. The arm he wrapped with cloth strip torn from his shirt and he knew from experience it would be better—more painful but better in the long run—to leave the leg wound uncovered. Letting the wound drain would hopefully prevent major infection.

Now was time to move, though. His priority was to reach the Gerudo Valley, and, if nothing else, speak with the Sage of Spirit. A shrill whistle brought Wraith to him. Leaning on the large animal, Darden pulled himself first to his feet and then onto the horse's back. His left arm and right leg felt afire but he had to go on.

Darden spared one last glance for Zelda's still form and Link's dwindling figure before painfully spurring Wraith towards his destination. He would not look back, not now. "Forgive me, Princess. I will return for you but I know that you would put the Triforce first, so I do this for you. I pray the Goddesses protect your spirit until I can bring your body home."


	4. Chapter 3 Hardships and Soul Shadows

Author's Note: Whee! X3 Another chapter done. Sorry for the wait. Things are hectic around hear. So……um……yeah. A new chara in this one… throws hands up It's NOT a marry sue! I swear! I've actually got another female chara to add before this story is over……You'll actually meet her in chapter five so be patient. And I swear……no marry sues. ,

* * *

Everybody Has a Dark Side

Chapter 3

Hardships and Soul Shadows

Darden's eyes cracked open. Wraith had come to a stop before a plank bridge. The horse's head went down to nibble on a lone patch of grass in the rocky, dusty land. The sudden change in balance would have sent Darden to the ground had he not tied himself to the saddle. Even so, he slid precariously to the side. His left arm throbbed in protest when he grabbed at the saddle horn.

Wraith turned his head to stare at Darden. The man could almost feel the question from the animal. "I'll be alright," he said softly.

With a grunt Darden righted himself and took the horse's reins. "Come Wraith. Let us not keep the Spirit Sage waiting." The well-trained steed started slowly across the wooden bridge. The thunk-clunk of the hooves echoing down the narrow canyon made his ears ring.

He knew he had a fever. A shiver ran down his spine from the cold sweat that clung to him even in this dry heat. He had tried to keep the wounds as clean as possible, though that was easier said than done. The last time he had inspected the hole in his leg, he had found maggots crawling in it. The larvae, he knew, would clean away dead flesh, but it was still not a pleasant thought. At least he had managed to avoid serious infection.

Darden sat slumped as Wraith plod steadily through the pass leading to the Gerudo Fortress. He was too groggy to see the scouts and guards that he knew followed his slow pace. His presence may be somewhat expected, but he was meant to be in a group — namely with the Hero of Time — not alone.

Men were not exactly a common sight among the Gerudo. The female thieves claimed the desert as their territory. Every one hundred years, a single male child was born to the desert people, and that single baby boy would reign as king. Darden could not fathom the probability, or possibility, of only one male child a century. The last king of the Gerudo had been Ganondorf Dragmire.

A shiver ran cold fingers down Darden's spine, causing goose bumps to break out over his body. He was not sure if the chill had been caused by his fever or by the thought of meeting with a people that once followed the Evil King. Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, had become the leader of the Gerudo even before Link had defeated Ganondorf. The feisty young woman had never trusted Ganon, and had raised a rebellion when the man had left for the heart of Hyrule.

Wraith whickered and backstepped. The motion sent pain shooting to Darden's brain and blackened his vision. Blinking furiously to clear his sight, the soldier looked around. Four Gerudo blocked his path.

Each of them wore baggy purple pants drawn tight around the ankles. Their sleeveless tops showed more of their sun-darkened skin than they covered, and their faces were hidden behind strips of cloth neatly concealing any identities. Darden would not have known them anyway. In the hands of each woman was a sword-bladed spear, steady on him.

Darden scanned the eyes of each woman. Two of them had pale gray eyes and red-blonde hair, while the third had narrow, bright green eyes and fire red hair. The fourth had pale green eyes and her fiery hair was cut to her shoulder rather than long like the other three.

Two of them approached cautiously, their spears all the warning they needed. Darden sat submissively in his pain-filled stupor as they cut the ropes that held him to his saddle and pulled him roughly from his horse. Darden merely grunted as he was shoved to the ground. Instantly, his hands were bound behind him and he was pulled back to his feet. He was forced to limp awkwardly along for a few paces before the Gerudo picked him bodily from the ground and carried him down the pass.

Darden offered no resistance. He may be bound, but being carried was far more comfortable than attempting to walk or even riding, and he was not so proud a man to pass up this short moment of slight comfort. Letting his head fall limply back, he saw Wraith following him faithfully. He had to suppress a groggy chuckle at the sight.

Minutes later, the group reached the fortress. Darden was taken directly to a dry wooden cell in one of the fortress towers. The cell's door was a covered hole in the ceiling, and the drop left the old soldier enveloped in a cloud of dark pain. He gasped for air, his lungs burning in protest to the hard landing. As he lay struggling, he heard, rather than saw the two figures that dropped into the cell beside him.

Darden's hands were cut loose and he was turned onto his back. Two Gerudos — their attire identical to their scout sisters, only white, and without the veils—hovered over him. One tore his shirt and examined the cut on his shoulder, while the other did the same to the arrow hole in his leg. Darden cringed and hissed as the two women cleaned the wounds with a sandy substance, then rinsed them with lukewarm water. Dressings were added. Darden could feel some of the pain ooze out of him. There must have been some sort of painkiller in that sandy cleaner.

Once the two had finished their quick treatment of him, they left the old soldier to the silence of the cell. Darden surveyed the small, dark chamber. It was all wood. Thick, strong planks held together with some substance that Darden had never seem before. The only light poured into the room through the overhead square of a door and a slightly lower window that was still too high to escape through.

Time passed slowly for Darden. It felt like he had been lying there for days, but the light was only now beginning to change colors. _Half a day._ _It's been about half a day._ The old soldier could feel a kink in his back and he forced himself to roll onto his side with a moan. With a grunt, he pushed himself into a sitting position and slowly made his way back against the wall. That was when he noticed voices coming through the doorway. He could not make out any words, but he was sure that whoever was there would be coming for him soon.

He was right. Within a minute, a rope ladder dropped into the cell and two of the purple clad guards were hurrying him to his feet and out of the room. A strong hand took hold of his arm as he pulled himself through the opening, and helped him to his feet.

"Yes. You do appear to be dressed like a Hylian. Who are you, and what is your business here?"

The dark-skinned woman before him was clad in pink. A large ruby on a thick band of gold held her long red hair in a fountain atop her head. This had to be Nabooru, The Sage of Spirit. "I'm here on behalf of Her Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Darden managed a stiff bow at the waist.

"So where is the Princess of Destiny?"

Darden's eyes fell. "Sh—she's dead."

Darden glanced at Nabooru's face to read her reaction to the news. Her features were pursed in a frown, and she seemed to be studying her soft, cloth shoes. "Let's go somewhere to talk. I want to know what happened."

Darden nodded as he slowly followed Nabooru down the halls and into her resting chamber. Large pillows covered a raised corner of the room, and sheer curtain hung from the ceiling surrounding the cushions. Towards the center of the room stood a throne-like chair and a low table with large pillows around it. Nabooru dropped lightly onto one of the nearest pillows and offered Darden the one across from her with a wave of her hand.

Darden sat gratefully if not a little stiffly, and waited for the Spirit Sage to speak.

"So what's your name?"

"Darden Fer'kand of the Royal Knights of Hyrule, Lady Nabooru." The woman's smile seemed amused that Darden would call her by name before she introduced herself.

"So tell me Darden, how is it the Princess of Destiny has met her end?"

Darden felt a little offended at her words, but made his voice level as he relayed the story of Sheik and the ambush. He made it a point not to mention Link at all. _If she wants to know of him, she can ask. _"I continued on here alone because I know that is what Princess Zelda would have wanted."

Nabooru studied him for a long moment. "So Sheik was really the Princess, huh? In any case, where is Time's Hero? He was the one I was expecting to show up here, and yet you've not mentioned him at all."

"He...He was headed towards the forest the last time I saw him. He wasn't himself."

"So he still lives?"

"Yes," Darden frowned at her.

"Well," she said after a long pause. "Am I right in assuming that you want me to lead you to the Triforce of Power then?"

"Yes, if you would," Darden was starting to feel a bit of relief. This was perfect; he would be able to return to the King with the Triforce in hand. Hopefully they would not run into another ambush or the King of Evil himself on the way.

"Did you take the Triforce of Wisdom when the Princess of Destiny died?"

"No," he felt his concerns returning.

"Well then...can you sense the Triforce?"

"No."

"Then we, Darden, are at a loss. Because I cannot sense it either."

Darden felt his heart sink into his stomach. So this was a dead end then? What was he to do now?

"Go home Darden. Find Time's Hero, and then return. He's the only one left that can sense the exact location of the Triforce of Power, so we can go nowhere until he comes. And if he's still not himself when you find him, then we don't have a hope of finding that Power before someone else does. You can stay here tonight, but tomorrow you leave."

Before Darden could speak, to agree or disagree, Nabooru was on her feet and instructing the two guards to find him a room. He felt a little indignant at being brushed off, but then he was used to it in a way. Painfully pushing himself to his feet, he limped between the two women. The best he could do was sleep and start on his way back to the castle in the morning. Hopefully, Link would have returned there and not gone on to the forest. Darden let out a sigh, and prayed that the Goddesses would shine of him, Link, this mission, and the world.

* * *

He stumbled blindly forward, not knowing where he was headed and not caring. His heart ached, his stomach turned, and his head throbbed, but he kept pushing forward. Night had come and he kept moving. The sun had made its way over the horizon to shine once again over the land, and the hours moved on. The entire time one thing had been going through his mind.

_Zelda. I failed you._

Tears stung Link's eyes as they had countless times over the hours. The sob shook his chest painfully and he slipped to his knees. Clutching his head he doubled over and choked, "Oh Farore, why? Why'd she have to die?"

_You're pathetic, weeping over a woman._

The voice was audible and yet Link's head hummed with the mental projection. He knew there was no point in looking around. He had been hearing the other voice since the battle ended, and before. "No," this was the first time he had answered it, though. "I love her."

The other chuckled cruelly. _And yet you let her die._ It was a statement.

Link could stand no more. This voice — this obnoxious fiend — had been taunting him nonstop since he had found himself hovering over Darden, ready to strike. At first, it had only been in his head, a distant thought deep inside of him, like one's conscience only malicious in nature. In the later hours of night, it had started to become audible. He had pressed on, trying to escape the voice and its heckling comments, but he had been unsuccessful. "Who are you?" Link hissed.

_Me?_ The unseen speaker feigned hurt. _I think you know who I am._

Link knew, or at least he was sure that he did. The last time he had felt this _presence_ he had entered the Water Temple — that had been in the alternate future than the one he lived now. He had met a shadowy figure within a room in the Temple, shrouded in illusion. The person — if it could have been called that — had been a mirror image of himself, and Navi the fairy had referred to him — or whatever it was — as Dark Link. She had said that it was a shadow of himself, the dark side of the Hero of Time. Could that same _presence_ be the one that now jeered at him from within his head? "No…you can't be…"

_And why not? You really didn't think you _killed_ me so long ago did you? You're a fool if you did._

Link had been right. This was Dark Link. "No! Get out!" It honestly scared him that this evil shadow still lived and was inside of him.

…_Fool…_ That was all Dark Link said.

"What do you want from me?" it was a pained whisper.

_What do you _think_ I want?_ Dark Link sneered. _Freedom from you and your 'do-gooder' ways, is what I want. I _want _out. _He paused for a moment and, when he spoke again, his voice was gentle, soothing even, as he cooed. _Let me out _hero._ Release me from your sickening mind. Let me free and I'll never bother you again._

"I…" Link was surprised to find himself considering such a dangerous thing. If he released his double into the world there was no telling what evil he would wrought on the people of this land. "I…won't."

Dark Link exploded in a rush of fury that made Link's head spin. "Damn you, hero! I will only torment you more if I stay!"

"You're…evil," Link choked out. He felt as though he was being torn in two, and a gasp strangled him at the sight of shadowy hands reaching around his face. "I can't let you out." He tried desperately to push his evil twin back inside, but his will was in conflict. He did not want this torture anymore. He could not release an evil into Hyrule. The half-formed Dark Link hung over the Hero of Time like an ominous cloud.

"You don't want me." Dark Link's coaxing bordered on desperation. He was so close, half way to freedom, but Link still clung tightly to him, keeping the evil silhouette from full escape. "Release me. Free me. You know you want to."

"I won't let you out!" Link writhed. "You…I _know_ you killed Zelda. You called those monsters. I know you did!"

"Did I? Think about it. _You_ are the one that called the creatures."

"No!" he did not want to hear this.

Dark Link continued on without pause. "By you thinking about the dog-faced, pig-nosed things, you drew them to you," he smirked.

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie when the truth can wound more deeply, _hero_? Don't you recall how none, _none, _of the creatures of evil attacked you? Those that fell by your hand, you chased down yourself. And do you remember the frown on the princess's face before she died? Or the soldier that you almost killed? You were the one they saw; you drank in evil and let it guide you." The hero's shadow could not help but smile cruelly down on his lighter counterpart.

"No! That was you, not me!" Link was sure of what he said. He knew that he had lost control of himself in that battle. Half of him had been fighting to protect while the other half had been fighting on pure bloodlust. Dark Link had to have been in control then.

"You truly are a fool," Dark Link snorted. "I _am_ you. And if you won't let me out then I'll have to take maters into my own hands."

Link could feel his evil counterpart pulling free, slowly and painfully. He tried desperately to hold onto his doppelganger, but he felt that he was losing the battle. Sobs shook him as Dark Link's hands wrapped around his neck. Slowly the grip tightened and Link could feel his consciousness slipping, his face nearing the ground as he attempted to pull Dark Link's hands away from his throat. _What better way for him to escape than to render me helpless? Or dead?_ That last thought scared him. Link knew that this was one battle that he had to win. He was not so sure that he would.

The wrenching stopped abruptly. The physical and mental tearing slowly reversed and Link could feel Dark Link's consciousness returning to him. He heard a scream rip from his other self and was surprised that his own voice did not join. The hands around his throat loosened and slipped away, allowing Link to gulp in life giving air. As Dark Link's cry faded into his mind, then away completely, Link let himself slump forward in relief. He could still feel his shadow essence deep within, but that consciousness was silent, as if in sleep. For the first time in two days, Link felt he could relax.

That was when he noticed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. Link tried to turn his head to look at who could be there, but he could not make his exhausted body obey. Link's heart thudded in his chest as questions flooded his mind. Who was behind him? Were they friendly or hostile? How much did they see of what had just happened? And what would they think of whatever they did see?

_Farore._ It was a plea. He had been calling to the Goddess often in the last couple days. There were three Goddesses: Nayru, Din, and Farore. Link revered all of the Goddesses, but sought the special favor of the Goddess Farore. Farore was the Goddess that had left behind the Triforce of Courage, the triforce he held. He was not the only one to choose a favorite Goddess. Zelda had cast the majority of her prayers to Nayru, the creator of the Triforce of Wisdom. _Zelda._

Link abruptly pulled his thoughts back to where he was and the mysterious person behind him.

"You fought hard against your Soul Shadow. He almost won." The voice was female and very gentle. "Can you sit up?"

The girl pulled her hand away and Link pushed himself upright, falling back to sit and face the figure. He was honestly shocked. The girl looked as though two people had been shoved into one. Her hair and skin were split down the middle in two contrasting colors. Her eyes were even different colors.

The right side of her body had dark, chocolate skin. Her long white hair hung over her shoulder and down her back wrapped with ribbons and thongs strung with black and white beads. Her silvery eye was focused on him in a mixture of concern and curiosity.

The young lady's left side bore creamy white, almost ghostly flesh, with hair of pitch, styled and wrapped the same. This eye was a dark pool of black. Link suppressed a small shudder at the eerie way her silvery right eye remained unfocused.

"You do not look so well," the girl stated softly.

Link could not think of anything to say. In his opinion _she_ was the one that did not look so well. That was unfair. She was different and not half as strange in appearance as some peoples he had met in his many journeys. She was definitely strange if she were Hylian. Link, though, was not so sure that she was. Her ears were shorter and more rounded than a Hylian's, but not completely rounded as the Gerudos' ears were.

"Are you hurt at all, warrior?"

Link did a quick mental check of his body. Though his neck hurt, he was not truly injured. He shook his head slowly — he was never one to say too much unless he needed to. A long moment passed as the woman studied him with her focused, gray eye. "Who are you?" Link finally asked as politely as he could.

The girl looked startled for a moment, perhaps by his question or perhaps because he even had to ask, but she recovered quickly and smiled. "I'm Mairi." Her voice seemed almost a whisper.

"My name is Link," he returned.

"What is your Soul Shadow known as?"

Link blinked at her, a little taken aback. Her question had been completely serious, but he was unsure of how to answer. What had Navi, his fairy companion of so many years ago, called him? Shadow Link? Dark Link? Shadow reminded him of an animal's name, like Darden's horse, Wraith. Though Link was not sure his doppelganger deserved better he said, "Dark," instead. He was not about to add his own name to the end of that as Navi had.

"You do not know how to subdue Dark, do you?"

"N-No," Link stammered, a little embarrassed.

"You need to learn. It would be dangerous for a Soul Shadow as strong as yours to be freed from its host." Link could only stare as she continued. "I can teach you, but you need rest first." Link sat expectantly as Mairi seemed to study him, a thoughtful expression etching her face. "Here," she reached into a pouch at her side. "I can do nothing for your weariness, but this should help keep Dark subdued. Do not rely on it fully. You must keep your guard up. This will not keep Dark from trying to take control or separating, but it will give you advantage enough for a short time. It should allow you to relax enough to rest tonight. When you are ready, come here." As she spoke, she shoved the item into his hand.

Before Link could even look at what she had given him, she was on her feet and walking away. _That…was strange_. Without thinking, he called to her to listen for music — that would be him waiting for her. He did not know why he had said that. He really had no idea who the strange woman was, or any reason to come back to her. Then again, the thought of Dark taking control of him again frightened him. If this woman could help, then he would seek her help. It would not be the first time he trusted someone he did not know.

Looking around Link realized for the first time how close he was to the Kokiri Forest. A couple hours walk south along the forest edge would bring him to the entrance to the forbidden Forest — forbidden because none but the Kokiri, their fairy companions, the Great Deku Tree, and other forest-born creatures could survive there long. There were stories that those who wondered the forest for too long turned into Stalfos — huge skeleton monsters with a mean streak.

To the north and along the small river nearby was a path to Zoras' Domain. The fish-like people there were friendly, and their princess was a little too much so. Ruto had made Link promise to marry her. At the time, he had not had a clue what she was talking about. He had desperately needed that Spiritual Stone of Water — also known as the Zora Sapphire — so he could enter the sacred realm. To the Zora however, the gem had been passed down through the families as a sort of engagement ring. As a child of the forest, marriage, engagement, and other such concepts had been gibberish to him, and so he had unwittingly promised to marry the child princess of the Zora.

Link sighed at the memory and looked curiously at the item the odd girl had pushed at him before leaving. It was a medallion that fit into the palm of his hand. One half was smooth and perfectly round. The other half flared out like a sunburst and etched with a tiny and elaborate design. The medallion was wrapped with a twisted twine that served as a loophole for a necklace. It truly was beautiful.

Slipping the medallion over his head to join the triforce pendant and Malon's bracelet, Link heaved an exhausted sigh. He was definitely tired, and if he did not start moving he would more than likely fall asleep where he sat. Though the thought was initially inviting, he knew it would not be wise to sleep out in the open. He wished that he still had Malon's bottle of milk with him, but that was still in Epona's saddlebags. Link let out another sigh. He had a few hours yet before the sun slipped under the horizon, and the Hero of Time pushed himself to his feet to start for the castle.


End file.
